For many years storm doors have been produced and utilized to provide an extra measure of thermal insulation and weather protection at door openings of a building. Storm doors are currently formed of one or more panes of glass seated within a surrounding doorframe. Storm doors may include panes that are movable within the door, or may be provided with a removable window pane that may be replaced with a screen to provide ventilation. Storm doors may be installed on a building or home long after the initial building construction. In many cases a homeowner who is not an expert in construction installs storm doors. The storm doors installed by the homeowner may be a custom manufactured door or may be a generic one-size-fits-all type door that is mass produced. Ease of installation is an obvious benefit for storm doors installed by the layman homeowner, as well as for professional installers desiring to minimize the time spent at a jobsite.
Easy install storm doors are often pre-assembled and pre-hung at the factory where they are manufactured. Factory assembled pre-hung doors normally include a door secured by hinges to a surrounding frame. The factory-assembled units may be mounted for opening in either a right or left hand direction. Other door and doorframe combinations may come in an unassembled condition wherein few or no holes are pre-drilled and various parts must be cut to size. In such combinations the installer may be required to drill many holes in the door and in the frame and to cut the door, frame, or other portions to insure the proper fit. This arrangement requires the user to have a certain degree of skill to mount the door. Moreover, installation of these door combinations may take many hours of work for the average layman without the help of a skilled installation expert.